1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Frigid Republic of Iowa (A nice new world...)
Overview #Iowa. Towns and cities #Capital city- Des Mones (1,500,000) and Fairmont (1,500,000). #Largest city/town- Minneapolis (1,554,557). #Other cities/towns-Iowa Falls (500,000), Pierre (450,000), Sioux Falls (250,000), Shilo (250,000), Madison (175,000), Oshkosh(150,000), Detroit (125,000), Toledo, City of Grand Rapids, Milwaukee, Flint, Pontiac, Springfield, Adrian, Green Bay, Rockford, Iowa City, Garry, Lansing, Elmore, Ledyard, Northwood, Cresco, Sibley, Steen, Peterson, Springfield, Mason City, Ames, Perry, Fort Dodge, Plainview, Le Mars, Algona, Darfur, Saint Cloud and Cedar Rapids. Language: #official: American English #Other languages: Shoshoni, Sioux, Ojibwa, Inuit, Yipuk, Aleut, Irish, Spanish, Greek, Chinese, French, Russian, Polish and Arabic. Religion: #main: 35% Presbyterian, 33% Baptist and 30% Methodist. #Other religions: 1% Native American Church, 0.5% Buddhists and 0.5% Sunni Islam. Ethnic groups: #Main- White American and Anglo-Scottish Canadian #Other- Cree, Soiux, Ojibwa, Arapaho, Shoshone, Inuit, Yipuk, Aleut, Irish, Spanish, Greek, Chinese, French, Russian, Polish, Arabs and Metis #Demonym: Iowan Government #Conservative parliamentary democracy #government: Senate #President: Peter Prentice #Prime Minister: Ian Biderbeker Population #14,575,789 (990 census), 15,959,574 (2050 census), 16,957,859 (2060 census) 16,565,789 (2470 census), 16,574,958 (2480 census), 17,659,857 (2490 census), 18,574,958 (2500 census) Other #Established: 0 #Recognized: 0 #Constitution: 0 #Currency: Iowa Dollar, I$ #Anthem "Battle Hymn of the Republic". #Motto: Our liberties we prize and our rights we will maintain. (English) #Flag: The country gradually moves north to south from a polar climate in the far north to a oceanic climate in the far south of the southernmost Eisenhower peninsular. Most of the peninsular is on of timid continental climate to boral in nature. The northern 20% is very rugged and the home of the Lincoln Mountains, at the heart of which are the 29,000ft Mount Lincoln, 24,000ft Mount Washington, 22,500ft Mount Jefferson and 15,000ft Mount Ike. The capital, Des Mones is a major trading and fishing port at the farthest point of the almost completely fat and often stormy Eisenhower Peninsular. Most manufacturing and agricultural industry is concentrated in this city. just north are Des Mones are Fairmont, Minneapolis, Iowa Falls and Nightingale Air Base in that order. Most of the peninsular is humid continental climate and used for high yield cattle, sheep and goat farming. Shilo is a boral fishing port on the western side of the peninsular just above were it joins the mainland. Maddison is a similar settlement on the opposite side of the peninsular behind the Brown Mountains. Pierre and Sioux Falls are industrial ports in the centre of the eastern Ike Bay between the southern Bullock and northern Grant Peninsular. The climate is of a taiga nature here. Pierre is a polluted place with numerous slag heaps testifying to it's 500 year old coal and anthracite mining history. History Counties Transport Economy Power stations #2 Gas #3 oil #1 solar array #1 tidal barrage #1 coal Overseas territories Education Tax Armed forces A 6,500 personnel self defence force. Navy Air force Only a few aircraft at Nightingale Air Base. Army Air defences Coastguard Law and order Last 5 election results Media Also see Category:Nations- A nice new world Category:Zine